


Watch Your Mouth

by allisdaebaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, BAEKCHEN TRASH, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jongdae could give great back massages who knows, Jongdaes hair, M/M, SEKAI AT THE SIDE, Writing early in the morning and cant put my shit together aka a bad idea, back massage, if you squint chansoo, junmyeon - Freeform, yixing misinterpreting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisdaebaek/pseuds/allisdaebaek
Summary: Jongdae has insecurities. Sehun is too far up someone's ass. Baekhyun talks too much for his own good. Jongin just wanted a back massage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with my messy thoughts early in the morning. Hopefully one day I get to write LIKE REALLY WRITE when my shit is actually together. This is unBETA-ed please forgive any typos
> 
> (My baekchen trash gc.. will they see this? Orz )
> 
> I'm gonna go run away (because of this terrible attempt at writing in the morning but bakedchichen-- hah. :> )

“You have ugly life choices. Your haircut is horrible. Let’s break up.”

When Baekhyun said this at the waiting room after their concert, he thought it had come off purely as a joke.

“Okay.” 

What he doesn’t expect is the sudden drop of Jongdae’s face, and the kittenish smile, replaced by a stern and pained expression.

Followed by that, was Jongdae getting off the couch where he was seated and snuggled beside Baekhyun, stomping away from the waiting room, out of the vicinity of Byun Baekhyun.

\--

To be honest, Baekhyun found Jongdae’s hair somewhat adorable. Now that he’s gotten used to it, it seemed to make him more manly and fierce.

Or that could just probably be by the way Jongdae’s face keeps straightening up whenever he locks eyes with Baekhyun. Although, they never really last because Jongdae is avoiding him. Maybe that’s where all the sternness is coming from.

Baekhyun, as much as he is starting to appreciate Jongdae’s new haircut.

He is starting to not like the cold treatment Jongdae has been giving him.

Baekhyun, by personality, loves jokes, pranks, and keeping up a bright atmosphere.

So he thought Jongdae wouldn’t take him seriously even if he joked about breaking up with him.

Apparently, it seems otherwise. 

If the way Jongdae, after the concert, immediately claimed that he was rooming with Jongin at the hotel room was anything to come by.

And he’s pretty sure, the way Jongin is sending him disappointed looks, is enough to give away.  
\--

“I heard from Jongin. You and Jongdae-hyung broke up?”

He originally imagined having a well spent night with Jongdae in this hotel room. But of course Baekhyun had to go below the belt, and Jongdae had to take him seriously. 

So there he was, sharing a room with Oh Sehun while Jongdae was doing God knows what with Jongin in another.

“Well, on my defense, I make really weird offensive jokes most of the time, so why does he take me seriously now?!”

“Hyung.”

Sehun starts and Baekhyun knows he’s never gonna hear the end of this especially when it concerns EXO’s mom, who is his, “supposedly” ex-boyfriend.

“You know Jongdae-hyung. He’s really sensitive and insecure when it comes to stuff like these.”

Baekhyun knew, but he supposed Jongdae couldn’t have taken his blabbering that bad.

“Do you even know how he always has these thoughts that he’s not good enough to be with you. You just had to not filter things coming out of your mouth, when it comes to Jongdae-hyung, especially, THIS time around, when he has so many insecurities getting the best of him.”

That. Baekhyun did NOT know. 

Jongdae, for a fact, or for Baekhyun at least, was not the type to open up about his problems or insecurities. He was always just there listening to Baekhyun’s and doing his best to lighten him up.

But he would’ve never thought that Jongdae felt insecure when it came to him.

So when Sehun says this, Baekhyun falls into complete silence. 

What had originally been a joke for him, actually triggered so many things for Jongdae.

Thinking of it like that, Baekhyun had this nasty feeling of someone punching him in the guts. 

Thinking of Jongdae hurting because of the reckless jokes he says. 

Thinking about how Jongdae keeps on putting a front that he’s okay even when he has all these unnecessary, ugly feelings, such as insecurities, he has kept Baekhyun in the dark with.

“I- I didn’t know.”

“Like he would even tell you. You, more than anyone else, would know that, THAT is how he is.” 

“Yeah, he wouldn’t.” Because Jongdae is Jongdae. He would keep it all to himself instead of making other people worry.

He would take jokes seriously and he would think he’s not good enough. Even if he was more than ‘good enough’.

Baekhyun may have screwed up. A lot.

\--

It has been a week and they are having breakfast back at their dorms. Ever since their last concert. Jongdae was wherever Jongin was.

As much as he wanted to be reasonable and understanding,

He coudn’t think of any way to accept Jongdae sitting on Jongin’s lap with the younger’s arms wrapped around Jongdae’s tiny waist.

To be fair, Baekhyun and Jongdae haven’t confronted each other about their “break up”. Not when Baekhyun hasn’t really made things clear. 

So why from the cold treatment, has it come to this?

Just to screw things up even further, Jongin was feeding Jongdae with his own chopsticks, letting him drink on his own glass when Jongdae obviously had his own.

“What’s the purpose of having 9 chairs, 9 sets of kitchen ware, 9 servings of food when we’re only using 8?”

Baekhyun calls out to no one (or two people) in particular, although he does pay recognition to an empty seat beside Jongin which was originally Jongdae’s.

The snickers he gets in return from the other members, and the giggling by Chanyeol who was hitting a surprisingly pissed off Sehun, does not compensate for the ignorance of the two people his questioning was meant for.

What Jongdae does say next just adds salt to the terribly exposed wound.

“Jongin~ let’s go back to your room I want to continue where we left from~” 

Jongdae has also temporarily (or so Baekhyun thinks) moved out of Minseok’s room and THEIR floor, to Jongin’s room and the manager’s floor, which was two flight of stairs up.

“USE PROTECTION JONGIN.”

“We will~”

The additional comment of Junmyeon earns him a smack on the back of his head from Kyungsoo.  
Baekhyun would say thanks but he’s trying to calm himself down at the thought of Jongin getting down with Jongdae when he hasn’t even gone that far with him.

\--  
“You know, I’m still wondering how you managed to not go upstairs and just confront Jongdae-hyung about it.”

“Same reason you still couldn’t go up there to confess to Jongin.”

A grunt in return from Sehun, amuses him with how he can still be so sassy even when, at that moment, Jongdae could be getting laid by someone who was not him, all just because he couldn’t keep his ugly comments to himself. 

“What? Now you’re telling me yours is a case of unrequited love? Yeah right.” Sehun hits him with his leopard print pillow, that matches the scowl he lets out.

“Mine is a case of unresolved sexual tension, I just had to put it into terrible jokes.” He starts of with a bitter tone, because “issues”.

“But, what I meant by that, is I just don’t have the courage, like you, to go and see him, but mine is more of a “what if I hurt him unconsciously again” case, meanwhile yours is “I want to suck his dick but does he like dicks too, mine specifically” case.”

“You know what. Now, I understand why you’re so surprised Jongdae takes you seriously.”

“Asshole. Come back to me when you actually get the balls to confess your undying love for Jongin. I’ll wait even if I start to rot.”

Yixing bursts into his shared room with Sehun, panting, and murmuring what sounded like cursing in Mandarin.

“Hyung? Are you okay? You look like you just came back from the dead.”

“J-jongin.”

Sehun straightens up at the mention of the name.

“What about Jongin?!” By the tone of the maknae he can sense affection, worrying, and how he is ‘totally whipped’.

“I w-was just gonna ask him to go and practice our dance with me b-but I heard him moaning and when I walked in Jongdae was on top of him and Jongin was topless and I may have interrupted something.” 

Yixing says while blushing, but he only notices the weight of his words as the room suddenly felt so cold. As if he just remembered that Jongdae and Baekhyun is or ‘was’ a thing.

And faster than lightning, Baekhyun dashes out of the room, leaving Yixing and Sehun stunned.

(Sehun was mostly in a blank state. Because “reasons”)

\--

Baekhyun regrets postponing his workout sessions after he runs through a flight of stairs, his feet dragging him here, in front of Jongin’s room.

All the courage he couldn’t bring out earlier suddenly takes a 360 degree turn as he bangs loudly on Jongin’s door.

(Just “Jongin’s” because he does not acknowledge Jongdae living in with him.)

“It’s open!” 

Jongin expects it to be Yixing who walked in on him getting a back massage from Jongdae earlier.

“Jongdae.”

Jongdae who was watching a movie beside Jongin, on his bed, turns at the mention of his name. 

(Baekhyun takes note of yet another piece of furniture wasted by Jongin and Jongdae’s attempt at shutting out the concept of personal space.)

“We need to talk. Now.”

(Baekhyun also takes note of how Jongin is still topless, and how his hair is messed, sticking up in all directions. Baekhyun wished to linger no more in thoughts of Jongin and Jongdae doing stuff on Jongin’s bed.)

On the other hand, Jongdae.

Jongdae thought it would be easy to forget. 

But just hearing his voice sent fireworks to his system.

He was too familiar with that voice over the past few years to even dare forget how wonderful it sounded, saying his name. Even if that was the same voice that told him ‘Let’s break up.” a week ago.

“Okay.” 

He says it again the same way he did a week ago when Baekhyun had asked to break up with him.  
\--

By let’s talk, Baekhyun drags Jongdae to a nearby park, the same park he asked Jongdae to be his, 2 years ago.

“First, let me speak, and listen to what I have to say.”

Jongdae is looking everywhere but at him.

He still is beautiful, his hair growing longer, Baekhyun noticed.

But with the black circles around his eyes,Jongdae has probably lost, just as much the amount of sleep as he did, because “issues”.

“WHEN I SAID YOUR HAIRSTYLE WAS UGLY I WAS JUST JOKING I WAS JUST BEING UGLY BUT I DIDN’T THINK YOU’D TAKE ME SERIOUSLY--”

“--I always take you seriously--” 

Jongdae speaks but with how he’s focusing on telling Jongdae everything he wants to at the speed of light, he doesn’t hear.

“--EVEN WHEN I TOLD YOU TO BREAK UP. THOSE WORDS MAY BE OFFENSIVE IM SORRY THEY WERE TERRIBLE JOKES BUT I DIDN’T MEAN ANY OF THEM. YOU STILL ARE THE MOST GORGEOUS PERSON TO ME EVEN AT THE COST OF YOUR STUPID KINDNESS TO LET ANYONE RUIN YOUR HAIR BUT YOU STARTED TO LOOK SO MANLY WITH IT SO HA.HA. JOKES ON ME BUT WOW I MISS YOU SO MUCH I HOPE IM NOT TOO LATE TO SAY IM SORRY AND I LOVE YOU AND PLEASE I KNOW JONGIN IS A SEXUAL BEAST WHO HAS TOO MANY CHARMS THAT OH SEHUN CANT EVEN RESIST BUT PLEASE DONT FALL FOR HIM PLEASE TAKE ME BACK--”

Jongdae shuts him up with a kiss. 

Baekhyun wasn’t really a fan of sappy thoughts but with all honesty, it felt like their first kiss all over again, that kiss they stole at this same place 2 years ago. 

To be fair, with Jongdae it always felt like the first time.

“ I missed you. So. Much.” 

When Jongdae says it with their foreheads leaning against each other, Baekhyun takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around Jongdae’s tiny waist, just to be sure he won’t go away again. 

Hugging him tight like this, it felt like nothing changed, this was still his Jongdae, and not a Jongdae tainted by anyone else.

“I figured. Minseok called me saying you kept complaining to Sehun, leaving him alone in our floor most of the time. I was gonna give in but I was waiting for you to come find me first but you never came. I thought you really didn’t want me anymore and found a chance to finally get rid of me. I th--”

This time it’s Baekhyun who takes the words out of his mouth through a kiss.

“Don’t ever think that I would EVER want to get rid of you. You are literally the only person who could tolerate my offensive jokes. The only person who could make me lose my shit over romantic feelings. The only person who could pull off the worst haircuts known to mankind.The only person who I would fight anyone for over jealousy. The only person who could ever make me run faster than any athlete because he was getting touchy with someone.”

“I was giving Jongin a back massage”

“Oh….. so that explains the moaning….. and Jongin being topless….”

“And.. Jongin’s pretty whipped by Sehun to even like me.. what a waste of chemistry.”

“THAT CHEMISTRY SHALL NOT EXIST I DO NOT APPROVE OF ANY FORM OF SELF SLANDER.”

“Fine. Fine. Can we just drag that jealous ass of yours home. Can I move in to your room too.” 

With all their sweet bickering, Jongdae fails to notice how Baekhyun has been dragging them back to their dorms.

“No just go back to Minseok’s room I want my OWN ROOM.”

Baekhyun says imitating Jongdae’s infamous whiny voice.

“In that case I’ll just stay with Jongin and cuddle like WE HAVE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST NIGHTS IM GONNA BE HIS LITTLE SPOON BECAUSE MY OWN BOYFRIEND DOESN’T WANT TO TAKE ME IN--”

They slowly get in to their dorms, still unconscious that they have reached due to their non-stop, loud bickering. (LOUD.)

“Fine. FINE. DON’T YOU DARE DO THAT. IF YOU DON’T WANT TO DIE FIRST BY THE GLARES OF SEHUN. YOU KNOW HOW HE’S SO FAR UP JONGIN’S ASS. I STILL WANT TO HAVE A LIVING BOYFRIEND TO GO ON LAME DATES WITH ME. Just don’t kick me out of my own bed and stab me with your finger full of freshly picked boogers.”

“HEY. NEVER HAVE YOU HEARD ME WHINE ABOUT YOUR HABIT OF MOANING EVEN IF I HAD TO DEAL WITH A LOT OF MORNING WOODS BECAUSE OF IT.”

“Oh my god WHY DID YOU NEVER ASK ME FOR HELP I WOULD’VE HELPED YOU THE MOMENT I KNEW--”

Only when they hear coughs from the living room from their members who were gathered, watching a movie together, do they realise that they have reached and have been hyped and shouting at each other’s faces for some time now.

The members probably heard a lot with the way Jongin is deadass staring at Sehun beside him who was blushing and throwing a fit of coughs while nervously glancing at his fidgeting feet and his posture suddenly tensed.

Jongdae understands why as he shares a look with Baekhyun and scans the room for all the eyes on them.

“Uhh. Were we talking too loud?” Baekhyun nervously asks.

“Quite.”

“Too Loud.” 

Minseok and Kyungsoo answered at the same time.

“How.. much did you guys hear?” Jongdae looks one more time at Sehun then back at Baekhyun, knowingly.

“Well, I heard about your sleeping habits…”

Junmyeon starts. Jongdae can tell they’re dead when Junmyeon starts.

“... and Sehun…. Is… totally far up Jongin’s ass?”

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Well would you look at that.” Sehun says nervously standing up and glancing at his non-existent wrist watch. (Which he probably forgot he took off before taking a shower.)

“IT’S TIME FOR ME TO GO FEED VIVI. I’LL GO BACK TO MY ROOM AND DO THAT. HA. HA. BYE GUYS!” 

Sehun dashes out to the staircase so fast it reminded Baekhyun of how fast he ran to Jongin’s room earlier.

Boy, is he sure that Sehun is a worthy opponent for a marathon. 

Jongin stands up following the trail to Sehun’s wheareabouts.

“Uh. I gotta go follow him. I think he forgot Vivi went for a sleepover at my sister’s house with my children.” 

(By children he meant his dogs.)

Jongdae grins sheepishly as Jongin skips almost like a kid as he goes up the stairs.

“Guess that went well either way. Hehey.”

Junmyeon won’t shut up.

\--

“How am I unloved in a house with two couples totally gay and sappy for each other.” Junmyeon says over breakfast.

Although, he doesn’t hate the sight of Baekhyun and his genuine puppy-ish giggling into Jongdae’s shoulder as Jongdae feeds him a piece of bacon.

(Even when Baekhyun scolded Jongdae yesterday for being sweet with Jongin.)

Neither does he hate Jongin and Sehun holding hands under the table as if nobody else could notice.

(Even when they’re blushing so hard and even when they’re struggling to finish a freaking plate of bacon and eggs due to their pre-occupied hands.)

“Kyungsoo-yahhhhhh” Chanyeol who just came down from his studio plops down beside Kyungsoo and settles his chin on the crook of the smaller male’s neck.

Minseok snickers beside Kyungsoo as he notices the stiffening of the latter, even as he surprisingly doesn’t put Chanyeol in a ‘friendly’ headlock and lets him settle comfortably beside him.

“Yeah. Unloved.” is what Junmyeon whispers to himself dramatically even as the members hear him, and in unison, laugh heartily at him in return.


End file.
